Cristina Yang
| First Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | First Appearance Episode=1x01 | Last Appearance= | Last Appearance Series=Grey's Anatomy | Last Appearance Episode=10x24 | Name=Cristina Yang | Nicknames=Twisted Sister, Cardio God, SourPuss | Hometown=Beverly Hills, California, USA | Occupation=''Surgeon, Attending Cardiothoracic'' | Status=Alive | Family Members=Helen Rubenstein - Mother Father Saul Rubenstein - Step-Father Owen Hunt -EX-Husband ' Preston Burke - ex-fiancé'' }}Dr. Cristina Yang is a former surgical fellow, specializing in cardiothoracics, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Character History Cristina graduated with an undergraduate degree in French Literature and Chemistry from Smith College before completing an M.D at Stanford University and a Ph.D in Biochemistry at University of California, Berkeley. Grey's Anatomy, Season 1 In Episode 2 ,The First Cut Is the Deepest, Cristina mentioned she lived in Beverly Hills,and that she is Korean.Cristina Yang is introduced as a fellow surgical intern to Meredith Grey (Ellen Pompeo), Izzie Stevens (Katherine Heigl), George O'Malley (T.R. Knight), and Alex Karev (Justin Chambers); the five of them working under Miranda Bailey (Chandra Wilson). An atheistic competitive intern from Jewish ancestry, she watched her birth father bleed out and die at a young age. Yang also suffers from dyslexia, and was raised in Beverly Hills,California. On her first day, she hits it off with Meredith and the pair soon become best friends and each other's "person." She has a sexual encounter with chief of cardiothoracic surgery Preston Burke (Isaiah Washington) that leads her to being pregnant with his child, so she schedules an abortion without telling him about the pregnancy. However, Yang experiences an ectopic pregnancy and collapses when her left fallopian tube bursts; she then tells Burke. Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 In season 2 Cristina and Burke move in together and they fall in love with each other. initially hesitant about moving in Cristina keeps her old apartment for insurance in case they ever broke up. This really upsets Burke who thought he meant more to her than that. Cristina becomes really competative looking for all the best surgeries which leads her to go over her eighty hours a week work limit. She begins to resent Burke after he let George move into their apartment when he move out of Meredith's house, she walks around naked to get Burke to kick him out. After Burke gets shot and she is called into surgery to help calm him down because he has to be awake so they can determine if his hand will regain all its previous motor function Cristina freezes and starts to doubt herself as a surgon. By the end of the season she begins to develop a heart by helping Izzie when she tries to save Denny's life and also by telling Burke she doesn't want him to die as she love him to much. = Relationships Family Owen Hunt- husband/ex husband Romantic Life Preston Burke- boyfriend/ex boyfriend; left at alter Career surgeon- cardio Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grey's Anatomy Characters Category:GA Season 1 Characters Category:GA Season 2 Characters Category:GA Season 3 Characters Category:GA Season 4 Characters Category:GA Season 5 Characters Category:GA Season 6 Characters Category:GA Season 7 Characters Category:GA Season 8 Characters Category:GA Season 9 Characters Category:GA Season 10 Characters Category:Doctors Category:The Yang Family